


RED

by distorted_rii (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/distorted_rii
Summary: High School Students Lim Changkyun, Math Genius and only seventeen. Lee Jooheon, a skilful hacker who'll stop at nothing to find answers.A strange phenomenon has spread all over the interwebs. An online cult, known only as 'R' has seized all possible technology via the internet, through math equations and strange code.Those that are unfortunate enough to stumble upon this strange site, end up falling into an all-consuming madness, that drives them to murder, even suicide.When Jooheon's older brother, Lee Seojoon disappears whilst investigating this strange occurrence. Lim Changkyun receives a text from 'R' asking him to play a game that if he loses, will result in death.Through the same connection, Jooheon and Changkyun meet. In order to find Seojoon, they'll risk it all, as long as they can succeed in bringing 'R' to their knees...
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

The rain had been so heavy the last three days, that flash flooding had been a regular occurrence, specifically where the Han Riverside apartments on the lower floors were concerned.

There didn’t seem to be any indication of the weather letting up any time soon, and to some, it was causing quite the commotion.

Headlights cut through the hazardous conditions, followed shortly by the screeching of tires and the smell of burning rubber. Clearly, the occupant of the vehicle was driving at a speed that reached well above the limit, but if the driver had any idea that he was, he never showed any sign of stopping.

If one had been inside the car with him, they would have been distracted by the red static on the owner's phone, that seemed to be rattling off what sounded like math equations, a light glow of orange on the dash and the blinking initial **‘R’** a startling red against a contrasting white.

Whoever, or whatever this **‘R’** was, it clearly had a great impact on its sole occupant.

He seemed - _dazed_ \- almost as if he were under the influence, he couldn’t register the steadily growing danger he was approaching as he continuously sped up and towards the _Gyeongbu Expressway_ , without even stopping to check that the coast was clear.

The events that followed, changed everything.

Just as he turned recklessly into the oncoming traffic, a delivery truck came from the other direction, a quick change of speed…

The impact was instantaneous, both vehicles collided, and following that, the steady pile-up of several more victims behind them.

The streets were painted crimson, and the devastation was something unseen…

And still, the endless blinking of a bright red **‘R’** on a shattered screen, seemed to laugh at the sudden turn of events as red continued to drench the streets, the rain unable to wash away the stains of pain and devastation that no doubt was only the beginning of more unsettling things to come…


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all...

_11 car pileup on the Gyeongbu Expressway, detours are in place, all police on the 179 precincts please make their way to the scene immediately. Over._

The crackling announcement came out over the radio in static, startling a young officer who was currently napping, feet up on the desk, a cold cup of coffee sitting next to him. He sat up quickly and saluted, before straightening his jacket, half in half out of a dream, though the realisation he was more or less alone, caused him to feel rather foolish.

He grabbed his radio from the holster in his belt, responding to the call with a strong, “Understood!” he was already in the process of running from the office to the main quarters.

“Officer Lee, no running in the corridors.” A sudden stop, followed by an apologetic bow.

“S - sorry sir, it’s just the call -”

“We all got one Seojoon.” The response was almost tired, Forensics officer Kim Beomsoo had only taken on the responsibility of showing young trainee officer Lee Seojoon, the ropes, a mere four months ago, only his understanding of most situations seemed quite absurd.

Lee Seojoon nodded, “Of course, sorry Sir.”

He sighed, his lip quirking up slightly. As much as Seojoon tended to exhaust him with his nonsensical talk and his ability to rush in without thinking (Unless of course, he was under his orders) he had to admit he was a promising officer, his heart was in the right place and he had a great sense of judgement on matters he himself, couldn’t quite understand even when he had been on the force for over thirty-seven years.

“It’s all a learning process Lee.”

He nodded.

“Who else is coming on the scene with us?” He asked, his fingers twitching slightly.

Beomsoo scratched his chin.

“While the order on the radio was clear, it was for the current police team. Though the private call,” he held up his phone, “It was clearly for myself and some other competent officers, this might be your first critical investigation, you think you’re ready for that?”

Seojoon swallowed. It was no secret that Lee Seojoon was squeamish, so for him to suddenly be ‘asked’ (Or kind of asked) to join his superior in such a situation, made him sweat. But.. this was what he was trained for.

He nodded firmly, “Yes Sir. I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

Another firm nod.

Beomsoo clapped him on the shoulder. “Perfect, suit up Lee, you’re ready to experience a 'real' investigation.”

* * *

Kim Beomsoo’s car smelled of stale coffee, cigarettes and burgers, the leather seating was cold under him as he slid into the passenger seat.

_Roomy_

This had to be the first time Seojoon had been allowed to sit in Beomsoo’s private car, and not the typical police bangers that all the other officers had.

Yeah, Beomsoo was highly regarded, and it would always make Seojoon feel increasingly honoured that he had chosen to take him on as his partner, rookie or not among so many others.

“Okay, listen up Lee.”

“Sir?”

Beomsoo rested one hand on his wheel, the other on the window.

“At this moment we haven’t much to go on, we’ll get a quick briefing once we reach the scene. Listen carefully, take notes and make sure that you understand the protocol. You studied right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Keep the key points in mind, and understand that others may regard you as knowing nothing, but, I believe in you.”

A pat on his shoulder.

Seojoon sighed, he understood completely.

“Yeah.”

Beomsoo glanced at him as they approached a red light,

“Don’t feel discouraged, this is all a learning process.”

“Of course.”

* * *

“Shit…” They had approached as expected, what greeted them was even worse than his initial mental image of the place.

Police tape was strung all around, a forensics van was parked at the side, it seemed as though a long string of white bundles were strewn about, in creepily arranged rows.

“Damn… I had a feeling it was bad, but this amount of deaths?” Beomsoo licked his dry lips.

“Stay behind me Seojoon.”

Seojoon, open-mouthed, did as asked.

He was already slowly but surely feeling overwhelmed by this whole situation, and it hadn’t truly begun yet.

“Keep it together Lee” A gentle warning in the form of a whisper.

“Right, of course”

Another reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Beomsoo stepped away and took the lead, Seojoon following behind his grip tightening on his notebook.

“Ah, Kim.” A sturdy looking man with a neat moustache took his hand and gave it a firm handshake.

“Happy you made it.”

“Sungwoo.” He bowed his head, before letting go and gesturing for Seojoon to come closer.

“This is my partner, Lee Seojoon, he’s young, but he has a promising career ahead.”

High ranking Detective Shin Sungwoo gave a smile to the younger.

“It’s definitely different than what you’re used to, but you have a great superior by your side. Come along then.”

And just like that, the atmosphere changed.

Something dark was approaching, he could feel it, feel a strong thought that something was not right. There had to be more than this…

He took a deep breath and followed the two older men who were engaging in a whispered conversation. Their smiles had fallen (As expected considering where they were) something darkened in Beomsoo’s expression. Seojoon chose not to question it, knowing it wasn’t his place to do so.

As they approached a small group of officers Seojoon visibly tensed. Around him were streaks of blood, numbered. The smell of burnt-out metal made his stomach turn, but what disgusted him more than anything was that he had stumbled upon one of the victims… He hadn’t been taken to the side with the countless others, this man… was still strapped inside his car, a horrifying half scream on his face, eyes, open and lifeless.

He turned quickly to cover his mouth, holding back the urge to vomit.

_Oh God… no… he couldn’t do this._

_Why? Because this… this victim was familiar to him…_

_But why, why in the name of Christ did they leave him out like that? Was there a reason?_

In the brief moment he had glimpsed him, he had noticed a piece of paper clenched in his fist.

Then he got it, and he felt stupid for not picking up on it before.

This had to be the victim Beomsoo had been called to investigate. His means of death was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

While everyone around him seemed to have died on impact, this man, seemed horrifyingly unscathed. While the wreckage of the car almost crushed him, he looked…

_This was too much…_

“Lee!” A slap on the cheek, “Don’t swoon on me kid, get it together.” he hadn’t even noticed how the ground was approaching him at a fast pace.

Beomsoo had him gripped firmly by the arm, one hand cupping his cheek, eyes serious.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have brought you.”

Once he had gotten his bearings he shook his head.

“No, sir… I - I’m fine.”

“I told you to stay behind me, why go off on your own to investigate?”

The truth was, Lee Seojoon wasn’t sure. He was sure he HAD been following behind, but… he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

“I’m sorry Sir, that was unprofessional of me.”

The Detective massaged his temples.

“If you want to wait in the car, I can understand.”

“No - no - it’s fine. I can handle it.”

“Fine. Stand straight.”

He did so, and once he was sure he wouldn’t hit the floor, he followed him as before, more conscious of his surroundings now.

* * *

They were approaching the same victim.

Beomsoo grabbed the rubber gloves one of the forensics team gave him and stepped lightly towards the car. Seojoon followed his lead and put on his own.

_Come on Lee Seojoon, get it together… Come on…_

He took a deep breath and stepped forward, notebook at the ready.

“Are you feeling alright?” Detective Shin directed the question at the young officer.

He nodded, “Yes, sorry for the unprofessionalism sir.” Sungwoo just nodded.

“Estimated time of death?” Beomsoo asked, changing the subject to the most important matter, before glancing at the victim.

Sungwoo hummed, stepping away from Seojoon to stand next to the shorter Detective.

“It seems like he died on impact, around 11:47 pm though his circumstances are…”

“Strange.” He concluded while Beomsoo knelt beside the wreckage of the car.

Seojoon wrote in his notebook, not daring to glance at the man in the car.

He knew him... He didn’t know how he just… he _felt_ it. Never had his mind been seized by such, _fear_.

And his circumstances, his perfectly unscathed body while so many others suffered horrific injuries was just bizarre. His hand shook.

Beomsoo leaned over and reached for his closed fist.

“There’s something here.”

Seojoon gulped. And watched with bated breath as Beomsoo pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Sungwoo.

“Numbers…”

“Pardon?”

“It’s a series of numbers, lotto numbers maybe?”

Sungwoo looked over at the youngest.

“Officer Lee, take note; the numbers; **4 - 5 - 1 - 21** and **8** ”

Seojoon scribbled them down quickly.

“Any ID?” Sungwoo looked up from the paper.

“Nothing... Usually, they’d have a wallet of some sort, a driver's licence in the car even, but there’s nothing here. Whoever he was, he seemed to have been in a hurry.” Beomsoo finished.

Seojoon moved around the car, his foot kicking something.

“Wait, Sir?”

On the ground aside from shattered glass and pieces of the wreckage, was a phone, the screen was cracked but it seemed to be in perfect working order. Flashing on the screen in a pool of white static, was one letter… _‘R’_ bright red… almost as red as the blood around the scene.

Seojoon stumbled, before reaching for it.

“Sir!”

On the screen through the static, Seojoon could make out numbers… **4 - 5 - 1 - 21 - 8** the exact same numbers he had taken note of just moments earlier.

“Sir!”

Beomsoo looked up as Seojoon approached, phone in hand.

“Lee, you know you’re not meant to touch anything that could -”

“The numbers, they’re the same.”

Sungwoo frowned and exchanged a glance with Beomsoo, before taking the phone into his hand, after glancing at it for a moment he looked up.

“He’s right.”

“Then.. what happened - though I’m sure we’ve all deduced that much - was not an accident, something more sinister is at work.”

“It would appear so if the body wasn’t enough to go by… I think we’ve something bigger on our hands. We’ll report back. Officer Lee, write down the following report.”

“Yes, sir.” Something unnerved him. He needed to find out who this man was, even if he had to do it in private, he would do his best to decipher this.

“I think our next stage of action is to figure out who or what this _‘R’_ is, and exactly what those numbers mean. Take these back to the research team when we return.”

A nod.

It was as Seojoon made to close his notebook that his phone rang. He was about to hang up on the caller when he noted the ID. ‘ _Jooheon_ ' flashed on the screen. Usually, he wouldn’t answer, as he was out on a scene, but, the thing that worried him most, was that his younger brother would never call unless it was an emergency.

“Sorry Sir, I need to take this, it’s my brother.”

Kim Beomsoo just gave a half nod. He knew of the young man’s current situation and was also well aware that he’d never let anything interfere with an investigation unless it was an emergency.

Seojoon bowed apologetically before turning to the side and answering.

“Jooheon?”

_“Seojoon - **C - can’t - find -**_ ”

The sound was broken up as if he was losing service.

“Heonie?”

He hoped he wasn’t in the middle of one of his mental breakdowns or something equally concerning.

**_“4 - 5 - 1 - 21 - 8_** ”

“What?”

“ ** _C - call - for - R - R - 4 - 5 - 1 - 21 - 8_ ”**

Someone or something was cutting through his call. But what was more terrifying was the fact that these were the numbers, the numbers he’d seen twice before.

“Jooheon?!”

“ _Jeez, what the hell hyung, why are you yelling?_ ”

_What?_

“Just a minute ago you said -”

_“I was trying to get through, but it sounded engaged or something.”_

“So you didn’t just -”

_“Just what?”_ his younger brother sounded perplexed and extremely frustrated.

“Ah, nevermind. Look, Jooheon, I’m working, I have to go, is something wrong?”

_“Oh shit, sorry, I didn’t know. It’s just, you didn’t forget what day it is, did you?”_ His voice had softened.

“What day it is?”

_“It’s Mom and Dad’s death anniversary, how could you forget? Wait, nevermind, I guess you're busy again this year, I'll - I'll take care of it hyung... I’ll call you later, bye.”_

“Wait -”

The dial tone was all he heard, and while he should have felt guilty he had forgotten what day it was, he was too disturbed to acknowledge it. He had heard the numbers, the strange distorted voice that sounded like his younger brother before Jooheon actually spoke.

The thoughts made his head spin. He was losing his mind and he’d only been here a short time.

First thing was first, as guilty as he felt, he needed to tell the detectives what just transpired.

That was NOT a simple call…

“Sir -”

“Everything all right?” Beomsoo was studying him with a strange expression on his face.

“I - I was speaking to Jooheon just now, or at least I thought I was -”

“Out with it Lee, what happened?”

“While I was talking with him, I heard those numbers again, the same five, but -”

“But what?” Sungwoo pressed gently.

“Sir, it said something like ‘ **Can’t find 4 - 5 - 1 - 21 - 8** and to ‘call… **R**.” Beomsoo stepped back and exchanged glances with Shin Sungwoo.

“Take it back to the research team… I think there’s more to this than meets the eye…”

Seojoon nodded, “Understood, Sir.” he bowed.

“Look, let’s stop here for today, anything that has been released to the records, I’ll send right over.” Detective Shin said.

“Focus on finding this… 'R'. If this is the first direct contact, though I can’t understand the connection with Officer Lee here, I’d stay vigilant, either this is one elaborate hoax or something more sinister, we need to find every possible indication we can. Understood?”

Beomsoo and Seojoon responded with a bow, before heading towards the car.

“And Seojoon?”

They paused their steps.

“Yes?”

“Be careful, any other suspicious calls you may get, let me or Detective Kim know immediately.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good..”

Seojoon was panicked, he only hoped he wouldn’t receive any more calls like this, but deep down he had no doubt that he had suddenly been caught up in something he didn’t want to be caught up in. Or… and he hated himself for the thought. Jooheon couldn’t be involved could he? He was interesting, to say the least, with an amazing skill when it came to computers even more so, his fascination with hacking.

_Surely not? Of course not, he was only seventeen..._

But what was this strange feeling he was experiencing?

He didn’t have much time to figure it out.

* * *

Beomsoo sensed his unease as they climbed into the car.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I - I don’t know sir… do you…” He paused, “Do you think I’m even cut out for this?”

Beomsoo ran his fingers through his hair.

“I have no doubt in my mind that you will make a great officer. You’re young Lee, only twenty-nine, everything is a learning experience, though, I must say, as a friend rather than your superior, I am concerned about the sudden turn of events, I have no intention of putting you in danger, I promised your father.”

Seojoon swallowed, guilt gnawing at his stomach and heart heavy.

“I know.”

“Speaking of your father.” Beomsoo turned to him. “I believe today is the day.”

“Yeah…” he whispered.

“Probably why Jooheon rang you like that. He’s just like his mother.”

A weak smile, “Yeah.”

“I’ll take you to the Memorial after we drop off our findings, I can take it from there then, no use working late on a day like this.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

He gave a short laugh.

“Nothing to thank me for, Jaehwan would be pissed if he didn’t get to drink with his eldest son again.”

A weak smile, but he couldn’t fully focus.

“It’ll be okay Seojoon.”

As the car pulled out into the street, the rain pelted down and Seojoon closed his eyes.

_He would find the answers… Somehow… it was only a question of when that would be, and with everything that was happening, he hoped it would be soon._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01 Complete, let me know your thoughts and if you'd be interested in reading more. :)  
> Our first code; 4 - 5 - 1 - 21 - 8. Can you decipher it? ;) Let me know down below if you can. if you get it right, maybe you can cameo XD
> 
> -rii


End file.
